zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King and Queen of the Renaissance Fair
King and Queen of the Renaissance Fair is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This story takes place after Nick and Judy's marriage, almost a year later, and in the months before their first wedding anniversary. In it, it is the springtime, just a little between Nick's birthday and the first anniversary of the savage crisis, and Zootopia is hosting its annual Renaissance fair, a celebration of all things medieval. Nick and Judy come in costume as a king and queen, and their families and friends do as well. Also, I have decided that Judy calls Nick "sparky" because of the romantic spark he gets in his eyes when he romances her. Story It was one of the most beautiful springs that Zootopia had ever seen. It was also almost the one year anniversary of the savage crisis. However, Zootopians were determined not to be sad on this day. Rather, they were going to go out and celebrate. It was time for the Zootopia Renaissance Fair, Zootopia's annual celebration of all things medieval. Out of all those attending, none were more excited than Nick and his wife Judy. They woke up that morning in a state of delight. "Good morning, sparky," Judy said to Nick. Nick gave the beautiful bunny a kiss. "Are you ready for today?" he asked. Judy nodded. "Let's clean up, eat, get dressed and go. I am very excited," she said. Nick and Judy took turns showering. Then, they made some toast, ate good and then went to get their costumes for the fair. They would be dressing as a king and queen. Nick's outfit was red and gold, with a realistic-looking golden crown on his head. Judy looked the part of a queen in her red dress and gold crown. Nick smiled. "Are you ready, milady?" he asked. Judy curtsied and nodded proudly. "Yes, your majesty," she said. With that, Nick and Judy locked up their apartment, got in Nick's car and drove off toward the fair. Nick was excited, for they were going to be meeting their families and friends there too. "Looking forward to seeing everyone," Nick said. Judy nodded. "I wonder what everyone's costumes are going to be," she answered. Nick only shrugged. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot. All around them, costumed Zootopians were walking toward the ticket booth. Nick and Judy got out, got their crowns from the trunk, put them on and joined the walk. No sooner had they done so did Robin and Marian approach them. They were dressed in medieval garb, Robin as an archer, with a feathered hat, green shirt and brown pants, while Marian wore an exceedingly attractive pink dress and pink head covering. They hugged their son and daughter-in-law. "Nice to see you two. Vixey is coming with Tod," she said. Nick nodded. Tod, full name Tod Pawson, was his cousin Vixey's boyfriend. He had also become another close friend to Nick as well. "Can't wait to see them," Nick said as they got moving. Along the way, they first met Clawhauser and his family. Clawhauser was dressed as a jester, his wife Rebekah as a lady-in-waiting and their teenage daughter Fuli as a princess. "Hi, guys!" Clawhauser said excitedly. Nick waved. "Hey there, Benjamin," he said. Clawhauser nodded and smiled. "I love this event! Rebekah and I have been bringing Fuli to this ever since she was a small cub," he said. Nick smiled. "If I ever become a father, I would love to do that with my son or daughter," he said. Judy looked at him. "You're so sweet, Nick," she said. Nick smiled at his wife and kissed her hand as they walked. "You're the most beautiful female here," he told her. Judy's heart was beating so proudly. Once they got their tickets, they entered the fair. All around them, medieval music played, shops sold all manner of things, the smells of the food booths wafted everywhere and fun was being had. Moments later, Vixey, clad as a warrior princess, ran up to them. Close behind was Tod, dressed as the hero of of his favorite kithood cartoon, He-Fox, the main hero of the classic cartoon He-Fox and the Masters of the Forest. Vixey hugged Robin and Marian first. "Hi, Uncle Robin and Aunt Marian! How are you?" she said in her typically cheerful way. Robin and Marian hugged her back. "Hello, Vixey," they said. Vixey turned her attention to Nick. They had always been close, as they were not only cousins, but kithood best friends as well. A kithood and adolescence spent living next door to one another had made their cousin's bond stronger. She held him close. "So good to see you again, Nick. I've missed you since you got married and moved out," she told him. Nick smiled. "You look great," he said of her costume. He then greeted Tod. The group went off into the fair, eager for a day of fun. Along the way, Finnick, dressed like a medieval assassin, and Honey, dressed like a fairy, joined them. They did everything that the fair had to offer. Nick participated in a sword-fighting class. Robin took center stage in an archery demonstration. Marian won a "Best-looking Lady" contest. Judy and Vixey particpated in a little skit together. They saw shows, ate, drank, bought gifts and enjoyed the rest of their time there. After dinner, a call went out over the loudspeakers. "Attention guests, it is nearly time for the finale of the day. There will be a dance at the main stage space starting in fifteen minutes," a voice said. Nick turned to Judy with a smile. "Milady, may I have this dance?" he asked. Judy was excited. They headed over to the main stage area. On the stage, Gazelle came out dressed in a lovely medieval dress. When the moment was right, she began the music and started singing a romantic song about a brave lion warrior king going out to face a dragon in order to save his lioness queen, a song she had written for this event. Those on the dance floor all started dancing, including Nick and Judy. It didn't take long for everyone to stop so that they could watch the heroic fox and rabbit couple. Judy looked into Nick's eyes. "Oh my love..." she said dreamily. Nick spun her on the dance floor. "It's easy to be in love when the rabbit involved is as beautiful as you," he replied. Robin and Marian were among those that had stopped dancing to watch. Marian was pleased. "I am glad that I taught him to dance," she said. During Nick's teenage years, Marian, as part of preparing him for the future, had set aside time on certain days to teach Nick dancing. She would turn on music and have Nick dance with her in the same way that he was now dancing with Judy. It paid off. "I am glad too, my darling," Robin said, kissing her. For the rest of the song, Nick and Judy just danced, saying nothing. Finally, it ended, and Nick dipped Judy proudly and kissed her deeply. A cheer went up from the mammals surrounding them, including Gazelle. "I think I can see the real king and queen of the Renaissance Fair," she said. Nick and Judy were happy beyond belief. As they headed home that night, they looked back on their wonderful day. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Renaissance Fair stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Festival stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics